The Rocky Slade Story :Revamped:
by RockyVRWolf
Summary: The death of a mother leads Rocky Wolf to a world full of humans, powers, and lies. Slade took him in as his own son. Is it love or something else? R&R to find out :Rated M for rape, character deaths, and torture in later chapters:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Dragonball Z, or any other characters associated in this fan fic. Rocky Wolf belongs to me, so if you steal, you will not live to tell about it

Jesus, my old stuff is crap. So I have decided to redo it all (The Rocky/Slade Story, Slade and the Wolf Titans (now titled Wolf Titans of Destiny), The Rocky/Robin Story, and My Life Just Turned Insane). I know I shouldn't, but trying to re-read my old stuff makes me want to vomit because it sucked so bad. I'm more experienced with writing now, so things will run a lot smoother than before. So take care and enjoy!

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

The sound of an engine could be heard from far off, deep in the woods. It could be anything; a truck, a tree plow, a quad, a plane, and even a space pod, if you were lucky to see one of those. There were no humans around. Well…except one. It was a man, with one eye, and he was sitting just minding his own business against a tree on the forest floor. This man was very strange too. He was cloaked from neck to toe in strong Kevlar and armor on his arms and legs. He donned a two-toned mask; half black, half copper. He was trying to rest when he heard the engine. Opening his lone eye, he stood up and looked for signs of movement.

A glint caught the corner of the man's eye suddenly. Turning around, he saw a big, dark shape off in the distance. The curiosity getting the better of him, the man headed for it. He moved quietly as not to alert whoever or whatever the thing was. He soon heard voices of two males, one much younger than the other. The man saw a cave not too far from the object, which turned out to be a space pod. The two males headed for the cave. The man hid behind it and looked around the corner to see the youngest, a boy, carrying something in his arms. The man's eye narrowed in curiosity. The boy looked very sad about something.

"Dad, do we have to?"

So the two strangers were father and son. What was very strange about them was the fact that they had monkey tails attached to their backsides.

"We have to keep him safe from Frieza, my son," the man said. "The tyrant would kill him. I know you wouldn't want that to happen to your best friend."

The boy looked back at the bundle in his arms.

"Yes, dad."

Stepping up to the entrance of the cave, the boy laid the bundle down on the ground. After saying a silent good-bye, the two strangers returned to their pod and took off without a second glance. The man waited a few minutes before coming around. He stood behind the bundle, which turned out to be a soft, dark blue blanket. As carefully as possible, the one-eyed man pulled one corner of the blanket off. His eye widened slightly once he saw what was inside.

A sleeping, white wolf pup was curled on its side in a ball. Slowly reaching forward, the man lightly touched the pup's head. It squirmed under his touch but did not awaken. The man contemplated about his current situation. If those two people were here from a space pod, then that would possibly mean they came from space. And that would mean they had been aliens that looked human and had monkey tails. Staring silently down at the pup, the man deduced that this wolf pup could possibly be from outer space as well. And who had this Frieza been that the father spoke of? Was Frieza an alien too?

The man was so caught up in his calculating thoughts that he hardly heard the angry growl coming from behind the pup. He slowly looked up and then froze. He had seen the wolf before while she had hunted, but the man never came face-to-face with her before. Slowly standing up straight, the man stepped one booted foot back and then the other slowly as not to alert the female wolf. He watched as she lowered her head and cautiously approached the pup in his blanket. She sniffed him, her ears perking up.

Without looking at the man, the she-wolf pulled the blanket back over the pup and picked him up. Ignoring the man, she turned around and entered her cave. The man stared into the darkness, but dared not to approach it. Something in his belt suddenly beeped. Reaching back, he pulled out a black round device and flipped open the lid. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before closing the lid with a slight snap. He pocketed the hand held machine and turned around. The man started walking away.

"We will meet again one day."

With that said, the man walked into the darkness as it started to rain.

* * *

A few months later, the man did return. The she-wolf's mate had left her the night he returned home to find the little white wolf pup. He never came back. This was perfectly fine with the man. He didn't want the husband to attack him while he watched the mother and her son during the day anyway. It was good for him, but not for them. Almost every day the pup would ask his mother if daddy was coming back. It almost saddened the man to hear the poor wolf pup asking about his dad. The man never knew his father and neither would the pup.

These wolves were very weird to say the least. For one, the man understood them quite clearly. He believed there was something special about these creatures. They definitely weren't what you would call "normal". The man was watching them now while they played in the snow. The pup was given the name Rocky. It was a fitting name actually. Whenever he got hurt, he never cried or complained about it. His favorite thing to climb on was rocks and he had the same green eyes as his adoptive mother. Rocky didn't know what he truly was, but neither did his mother, who was named Lily. The man had a good feeling that the pup really was some kind of alien. From what planet, he did not know.

"Mommy; where's daddy?"

Lily smiled weakly at her son. The man straightened up against his tree.

"Silly pup," she said gently. "How many more times do I have to tell you, hm?"

Rocky wagged his tail.

"For forever and ever," he said, his voice somewhat squeaky and very cute. "Or until daddy comes back."

The man frowned. What would Lily say?

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," she said.

The man was a bit speechless. Deep in his gut he knew that the father would _never_ return. He had a feeling Lily knew the same thing. So why was she lying to her son?

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't know," Lily said as cheerfully as she could.

"Well I hope he comes home real soon," Rocky said. "I want to know what daddy is like."

Lily's smile faltered once Rocky started playing again. He didn't notice the single tear rolling down her cheek. The man watched silently on, feeling a bit sad for the pup. He knew what it was like to be abandoned by someone you thought loved you. It had been hard on the man's mother, who turned towards drugs, alcohol, and became a hooker, just so she could feel satisfied. The man grew up with strangers until he turned sixteen. He had personally killed one of his mother's boyfriends and her as well. That's when he met his old time friend and future butler, joined the army by lying about his age, and became a husband as well. He had been a failure as a father, which had turned him into the one-eyed man now. His ex-wife had shot him in the eye. He didn't die from it, but he never regained his right eye's sight.

"Rocky, it's time for dinner now. I want you to stay here in the cave and don't come out for anyone. Do you understand?"

Rocky sat in front of Lily and grinned, wagging his tail.

"Yes mommy. I will stay in the cave."

Licking the pup's forehead, Lily put him inside and then went off hunting. The man waited right outside and watched over the cave when Lily was away. He didn't want anyone or anything taking him away from his mother. The man had a plan already forming however. The next summer the pup would be a year old. The man was going to find some way to kill Lily and take Rocky in for himself; to be the father the pup never had. He knew it was a cruel and evil thing, but he wanted the pup's hidden power. Besides, it wasn't like he would treat the pup wrongly. Somehow he had grown attached to Rocky, even though the pup didn't know he existed. He wanted him as a son. The man wasn't exactly sure why he felt the way he did, but he didn't think it mattered.

The man's belt beeped. He took out his communicator and examined the screen. He snapped it shut and placed it back in his belt. He stood up and stared at the cave a few seconds longer before turning around and heading for his next job.

"Don't worry; I will return soon."

* * *

He wasn't sure how this had happened, but now this strange demon of black smoke was following him. It took him a while to find out what the demon was known for. His name was Smoke of Death. He would find a host and he would kill anyone the host wanted dead. This was very convenient for the one-eyed man, but he was still surprised that he had found this creature of death.

"I _need_ to kill something," the demon said to the man. "Tell me who you want dead so that I can feel satisfied again."

The man glared at the demon.

"I don't need you for four more months," he said. "You can wait."

The demon emitted a strange growl.

"I've been waiting twelve thousand years to kill something! If I don't get energy soon, I will be of no use to you!"

The man sighed.

"You…can…wait," he said, agitated.

The demon growled again but said nothing. The man looked back at the cave. Rocky was steadily getting bigger and much more energetic. His voice was still like a small child's, but it would change soon. The demon stared with him.

"You want me to kill that puny thing in four months?" he asked. "He won't be able to fight me at this age."

The man shook his head in annoyance.

"It's not him I want dead, it's his mother."

The demon zoomed around the man's head momentarily.

"She's not strong either," he said angrily. "Let me kill her now!"

The man swatted at the demon without looking at him. The demon flew back away from him.

"I want to wait until the pup is a year old," he said. "That won't happen until four months from now."

The demon snorted.

"So you want me to starve?"

The man looked over and glared at his demon.

"Then go kill a fox or something."

"Thank you very much."

The demon vanished, leaving the man alone in the safety of the trees. Sighing, he sat down and waited.

* * *

"Good night mommy."

The man watched closely, the demon moving about around his head.

"I finally get to kill that she-wolf, yes?"

The man sighed.

"Yes, tonight is the night I take Rocky as my own son."

The demon looked at him.

"Then you don't need me anymore?"

"Precisely." The demon turned back to the cave. "Wait five more minutes. I will wait for you out here."

The demon nodded. Five minutes later, he zoomed out of the man's sight. He waited patiently for the Smoke of Death to return. He soon heard Rocky crying. The demon flew back to the man and chuckled.

"My work here is done," he said. "I would wait for a few minutes to make sure no one else arrives."

With that said, the demon vanished. The man waited for two minutes before approaching the cave. He entered and saw Rocky crying over his dead mother's body. The man paused to stare at him. The pup didn't notice him waiting.

"Mommy; wake up! Please wake up! You promised you'd never leave me! Mommy please! Come back! Mommy!"

The man's lone eye actually showed sadness.

"Your mother isn't coming back." Rocky looked up quickly and then backed away, growling. The man chuckled, despite his sadness. "I don't mean to be mean, but your growl is very sad." He paused. "I'm afraid your mother is dead. She died in her sleep. For some time now I have been watching you very closely. Did you know that?"

Rocky started crying.

"Mommy isn't dead! She's just sleeping! Please wake her up!"

The man's eye narrowed in sadness. He sighed.

"She is indeed asleep, but this form of sleep is one you can never wake up from," he explained. "I am sorry for your loss. However, I am willing to take you in as my own son. Death is a very sad thing; I know this from experience. But, if you come with me, you and I can overcome our sadness. I will give you some time to decide."

Rocky continued to cry. He tried for several long minutes to wake up his mother, but she wouldn't budge. He whimpered.

"Mommy…"

The man sat down and waited. Rocky soon ended his crying and approached him.

"Do not be afraid, Rocky," the man said as the pup looked up at him. "I will protect you."

Nodding, Rocky allowed the man to pick him up and carry him away, leaving his dead mother behind. The pup closed his eyes and fell asleep. The man stopped and looked down at him. A single tear fell from the eye hole of his mask.

'_I will be the father you never had. I will always protect you.'_

"No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

This story is in Rocky's POV (if you haven't read the original before). I know first person can be confusing, but don't go telling me that in a review (I honestly don't expect to get any, but oh well). *crickets* Um...don't know what else to say then.

Take care and have a Happy New Year,

**RockyVRWolf

* * *

**

Three years had passed since that fateful night. Rocky had been raised in a somewhat good environment, not knowing that the man who took him in was his mother's killer. The man was well-known in what you would call The Villain World. Rocky was taught that friends were undesirable and that all mankind but his 'father' were evil and needed to be destroyed under brute force and deception. The wolf believed him. He had no one else to go to anyway, so the man was his refugee.

* * *

"Do you remember what day it is, dad?"

Slade, my adoptive, human father, looked over at me as I did my training for the day. He was wearing his usual attire; black and gray Kevlar with metal arm and leg guards, grey/black, full-hand gloves, rounded neck plate, and his two-toned mask; half black, half copper. To be honest, I don't think he's ever shown me his true face. I guess it's to be expected though. It's more of a trust issue if you ask me. He's one of the smartest people in the world. His specialty is mind games and he's a master of disguise and deception. Most of the time I can't tell what he's thinking; that's how good he is. Ever since I was one and a half, Slade's trained me to fight so that I can help him take over Jump City of California, where we have lived for a year since I was two. He hasn't informed me of his plans, but it doesn't matter to me. Every once in a while he'll go on an important mission. Most of the time it was at night.

"_Should_ I know what today is?" dad asked.

I killed another robot before I responded.

"Well yeah. It's a very important day." I dodged another robot and attacked another one, tearing it to shreds with my fangs. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

I destroyed the last robot and then looked at dad. He was tapping his metal chin with his finger while he was thinking.

"I'm afraid I can't recall," he said. He looked at me. "Work has blended in the days, so I have forgotten."

I shook my head in amusement.

"It's the day you took me in as your own son," I said. "The same night my mother passed away."

Dead silence swarmed around us. It soon passed as dad changed the subject.

"Training is done for today," he said. "It's dinner time anyway. Come."

Dad turned around and headed out of the training room. My eyes narrowed slightly, a slight frown on my muzzle. Sometimes I think dad was ashamed about something whenever I brought my deceased mother up. Maybe there was something he wasn't telling me because he was ashamed of it or something.

Ignoring dad's unresponsiveness for now, I followed him up the stairs. We entered the kitchen/dining room a few minutes later. Dinner was already on the stove. We were having my favorite tonight; Mac and Cheese with raw meat inside for me. I got in my chair and waited.

Dad always treated me like a person. When I was big enough, I was able to sit at the table and eat with dad and sometimes our butler, Wintergreen. He was an old British butler and I considered him as a grandfather. I gave him the nickname GW (his initials backwards) and he always had the bad habit of calling me 'Master Rocky', pretty much on a regular basis. He never seemed to get that 'Master' was dad's title. Wintergreen would either call him Master Slade or Master Wilson or even sir if he wanted. Dad didn't seem to care either way.

"Tomorrow morning, I have to be somewhere," dad said after he sat down. I took a few bites of food. "Someone else will be living with us for a while."

I looked up in confusion.

"You mean a human?" I asked. Dad nodded. "But you said-"

"This is a very special human, Rocky," dad interrupted. "He is only sixteen-years-old. You will be able to trust him, I assure you. He is going to, eventually, help me take over this city."

My ears drooped.

"But I thought _I_ was going to help you do that."

Dad shook his head.

"Robin will be helping us."

I blinked.

"Is that his name? Robin?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of a lame name isn't it?"

I could sense dad smiling.

"It's a very symbolic name actually. He is very acrobatic and knows how to fight well. Robin just needs a little extra boost."

"So he's just some random kid off the street?" I asked.

"No," dad replied simply. "He is the leader of a group of teens called the Teen Titans. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't need that lifestyle, especially since he considers his teammates as friends."

I frowned.

"But isn't that kind of mean to do?" I asked. "I mean, if he has friends, then-"

"Like I said, I don't think he needs that kind of lifestyle."

I stared at dad a little while longer in silence before going back to eating again. We finished in silence. I told him I would be in my room, so I excused myself from the table. I passed Wintergreen and said good night.

"Good night, Master Rocky."

I rolled my eyes, but decided not to correct him. Reaching my room, the door slid open and I walked in. Going to my bed, I jumped up and curled up to look out the window. The moon was full tonight. I stared transfixed at it. My ears drooped. In just a few more hours, the day of my mother's death would pass. I sighed.

My door slid open and then closed.

"Rocky, why are you crying?"

I looked towards my door. Dad was standing in front of it.

"I'm not crying," I said.

Dad came over and sat down next to me.

"Then what are these?" he asked, wiping at my face.

I guess I hadn't noticed that I _was_ crying. I could suddenly feel them falling from my eyes.

"I didn't realize I was doing it," I replied casually. "I do it every year, so it didn't register."

Dad nodded.

"Understandable." We were silent for a few minutes. "Your eyes always become a darker blue when you cry. You should stop that."

I gave him a weak smile and then looked at my paws.

"I know."

Dad ran a hand over my head. I closed my eyes, instantly relaxing. He did this several times, lulling me towards sleep.

"You should go to bed. You've had a long day." I yawned widely. "You will meet Robin tomorrow afternoon. He'll be arriving early in the morning."

I growled affectionately when dad massaged over my eyes. Even though he wore gloves, it still felt nice.

"Good night, dad."

"Night Rocky."

Dad stood up and then left, my light turning off. Getting up, I pulled back my covers and got under the soft plush. Within seconds, my world turned to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Not sure why I even am posting this since no one seems to be reading it, but whatever. I don't really care much anymore in the matter. I just wanna get rid of the old shit face one soon. If you prefer 3rd person, then I will switch it from chapter 4 on, if it makes you fucking happy (sorry; kinda in a foul mood)

Disclaimer: I do not own shit except my Rocky character. Don't steal or he'll bite your face off; no joke.

* * *

"_If you swear to serve me; if you do everything I ask of you; if you never speak to your friends again…I will allow them to live. But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin, and I will make you watch…"_

Robin had sealed the deal. I couldn't decide if I felt sorry for him or not. But friends were not needed whatsoever. I had been taught that friends slowed you down and got in the way of what was more important; living. Robin could easily get hurt when his friends got in the way.

"Is there a reason why we're watching him change into your uniform?" I asked without looking at my father.

"I'm just making sure he knows his place."

I looked at dad out of the corner of my eye. He had his arms folded over his chest, watching Robin intently. I looked back at him.

Sometimes I thought dad was a perv. I had seen his room with everything dealing with the Titan. Excuse me; _ex_-Titan. And why was he picking on teenagers anyway? I didn't know of dad's past, but if I could guess, I supposed he had never had kids or he had kids that never made it to their teenage years. I wasn't about to ask however.

I heard dad move. Looking over, I saw him approach Robin, who had just finished getting dressed. I followed him with my gaze. He walked around behind the boy, looking down at him. Dad stopped.

"I know it seems bad now," he said, "but trust me…" I blinked, "…you will learn to like it."

With that said, dad walked past in front of Robin and left into the darkness. He stepped past me and out of sight. Robin didn't move from his place under the single spotlight. After waiting a few seconds, I carefully approached him and came out of the darkness. His expression kind of angered me. If I was correct about dad's past, Slade only wanted to have a family again. So why was he so pissed off looking?

I stopped a few feet from him. Robin stared at me in confusion. He didn't speak, which I found odd.

"Hi…" I said.

Robin suddenly fell backwards, landing on his rear. I blinked in confusion. His curved masked eyes were wide. He scrambled away from me.

"Y-You…You just talked!"

My face held some surprise.

"Is that unusual?" I asked.

Robin scrambled back up onto his feet.

"Of course it is," he said. "Animals can't talk like we can. B-But you-" His eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

That seemed to hurt a little. What are you? It was like he thought I was some kind of disease or something, which I clearly wasn't.

"According to dad I'm a _Canis Lupus_, or wolf if you prefer."

Robin seemed to do a double take.

"W-Wait… Did you just say 'dad'?" I nodded. "As in, Slade, you mean?"

I snorted.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"What about your _real_ father?"

Sadness and a bit of anger crossed my face. It showed in my dark blue eyes.

"My real father left me as a pup," I said, somewhat angrily. "Apparently I would always ask my mother when 'daddy' was coming back. I always thought he would one day, but he never did. Then my mother, who I still love dearly, died when I was a year old. That's when dad, or Slade to you, took me in as his own son. He's the only family I have, and Wintergreen."

Robin's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Slade wants to take over _my_ city," he said angrily. "He's not someone who could be family."

That really hurt. I growled.

"You don't even know him!" I practically shouted. "Dad cares about me! Why else would he take me in?!"

Robin jumped back in fright.

"Sorry, sorry," he said frantically. "I just thought-!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

I quickly turned around and headed the way dad went. I heard Robin run after me.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry okay? I just…hold on!"

Stopping, I looked over my shoulder at him, a glare on my face.

"Take back what you said."

Robin stepped back. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I take back what I said," he repeated. "Okay?"

I continued to glare at him. Robin stepped back again. A small growl formed in my throat.

"Did it ever occur to you that dad just wants a family?"

Robin seemed surprised by this notion.

"Don't you even know what an apprentice is?" he asked suddenly. I growled lightly. "By keeping my friend's lives safe, I have to do everything Slade tells me to. He could make me steal, hurt my friends, or even kill someone. Doesn't that bother you?"

I stared at Robin for a few seconds before replying, "No, it doesn't."

Silence filled the room. Robin looked down at the floor after staring at me for a little while longer.

"That's sad," he said. He sighed. "Now I'm depressed."

I stared at Robin for a few seconds in silence. He didn't look up at me. I turned my head away.

"I'll show you to your room."

Not caring if Robin followed or not, I headed out of the room. After a few seconds, I heard his footfalls as he followed after me. We entered a hall and walked down it in silence. Half way to the boy's room, he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

I didn't look at him.

"Rule 53; think before you speak."

There was a pause.

"How many rules are there?"

"Around two hundred, I would say."

"Should I know them all?"

We reached Robin's room. His door slid open and we stepped inside. It was plain and boring; nothing on the walls. My room was the only decorative one; dark blue walls with billions of stars, a giant full moon, and the Aurora Borealis. A single, twin-sized bed rested on the back wall in the middle. There was a night stand with a lamp on it, but nothing more. Dad's room was the same, except his bed was king-sized; fitting if you thought about it. I had only been in it once when I was no more than a year old. There had been a thunderstorm outside and it had scared me. Dad was not too happy that I would get scared so easily, but he protected me anyway. That was the only time I had done it and I hadn't seen his room since.

"You should go to bed," I said. "Training starts at six sharp. Breakfast is at five-thirty, so be up at five."

Robin stepped past me. I turned and started to leave.

"What happens if I'm late?"

I stopped and glanced at him over my shoulder.

"For every minute you're late, your training lasts five more minutes," I replied. Robin glanced at me. "Dad doesn't like tardiness and his patience can run dry if you're not careful." I looked out the door. "I will make sure you wake up at five tomorrow morning. Since you're probably tired, dad is allowing you some sleep." I paused. "See ya."

I headed out.

"My friends will find me."

I stopped and was silent for a moment.

"They're not your friends."

I could sense Robin was flabbergasted at my comment. Ignoring him, I left, the door sliding shut behind me.

* * *

The next morning, Robin's head kept bobbing every so often from tiredness. It's like he never slept or something. I decided to ask him about it.

"Are you an insomniac?" I asked casually.

Robin jerked his head back up and shook it before looking at me.

"No, sorry," he said. "Ever since Slade targeted Jump, I have had sleepless nights, trying to figure him out." He looked away. "It's a hero thing."

Reaching with my back paw, I scratched my neck.

"I guess all heroes are weird then."

It was a statement, not a question. Robin didn't seem to know that.

"Not _weird_ per say, more like abnormal."

"Isn't that basically the same thing?"

Robin didn't reply. I yawned widely, my fangs flashing.

"You're not going to, you know, bite me with those are you?"

I looked at Robin in surprise.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. "If I am correct, you would be like my brother. Family members don't hurt other family members, right?"

Looking away, Robin rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…sometimes."

My ears folded back a little at hearing this. Well I wasn't going to try hurting Robin. I may not know much about human stuff, but hurting a part of your family seemed cruel. Why hurt someone you cared about?

"Seems stupid to me," I said. Robin didn't reply. Dad walked in and scratched behind my ears as he passed. I looked at him and smiled. "Morning."

Dad set breakfast down in front of me; bacon and eggs. Robin's breakfast was a little more filling; bacon, eggs, a fruit bowl, oatmeal, a glass of orange juice, and two half-slices of toast. He looked at it incredulously for a few seconds before looking at dad.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Rule 15; always ask that kind of question with 'May I'," I said the second after he said this.

I picked up a strip of bacon.

"Right," Robin said quietly. "_May_ I ask you a question, sir?"

Dad sat down beside me.

"Yes; you may."

"Do you expect me to eat all of this?"

I almost choked. I swallowed hard and then looked at Robin.

"Yes, Robin," dad said. "You will eat everything I give you for breakfast. A growing boy needs to stop living off pizza."

Robin quickly reverted his eyes back to his plate.

"Yes sir."

Picking up a toast slice, Robin nibbled on it. I practically inhaled my eggs and then licked my fangs to clean them. I yawned again.

"If you're tired, you should sleep," dad told me.

I looked at him.

"And miss out on Robin's training session? I think I'll stay awake."

I gave Robin a smile. He continued to eat silently. Dad stood up.

"You have ten minutes to finish your breakfast, Robin," he said. "Rocky will bring you to the training room. Don't be late or you will-"

"-Have five extra minutes added to training for every minute I am late," Robin said. "Rocky told me yesterday morning."

Dad's eye narrowed for being interrupted like that.

"If you continue to act like a smart ass, your friends will be in graves by tomorrow."

Robin's eyes widened. He quickly turned away.

"S-Sorry."

Nodding, dad left. Robin moved his plate aside and then banged his forehead on the table. I found this kind of stupid.

"That was kind of a dumb thing to do, interrupting dad like that."

Robin lifted his head and pulled his plate back towards him. He picked up bacon.

"It just came out; sorry."

I snorted.

"You remembered Rule 4 without even realizing it, but you forgot Rule 53?" I asked incredulously. "You must be denser than I thought."

Robin glared at me slightly but continued eating in silence. He soon downed his orange juice and was ready to go.

"I don't think I've eaten that much in years," he said as we headed for the training room. "Does he want me to be fat or something?"

I snorted in amusement.

"No, but you're skinnier than a toothpick," I said. "Besides, it's good for you."

"Then why don't you eat that much?"

"Because I don't need to," I replied. "I could live off bacon if I wanted to. Besides, wolves, according to a book I read, can live without food for two-to-three weeks. I just eat breakfast and dinner to make dad happy. I think he gets lonely sometimes when he's working."

We reached the training room door. Robin muttered something, but I didn't hear over the sound of the sliding door. We walked in, the door sliding shut. Lights came to life the farther we walked inside. Dad was waiting in the middle of the room. We stopped a few feet in front of him.

"You're two minutes late," he said. "That's ten extra minutes at the end of the day, which means, dinner at eight-ten." He paused. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir."

Yawning again, I walked off to watch them spar. Robin was pretty good, but his techniques were a little sloppy, which dad was all too happy to point out. I wondered where he learned it all. Obviously from someone who was strong and knew how to fight well. It definitely had to have been done by someone as old as dad, at least. I suddenly felt my eyes drooping. Trying to keep them open was harder than I thought. My head continued to jerk every few seconds. I soon couldn't stay awake any longer. Putting my head down in between my paws, I closed my eyes, deciding I needed to rest them for a little while at least. I soon felt someone poking me in the head. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up and saw that it was dad crouching in front of me. He rested his arms on his knees.

"You fell asleep," he said. Yawning, I stood up and stretched, first pushing my body back to stretch my front paws and then stretching my back ones. Chuckling, dad wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I smiled and rested my head against his chest. He rarely did this sort of thing, so it was nice. "Robin is taking a break."

Dad lowered his arms and stood up straight.

"Then is it my turn?"

"If you are ready."

I nodded.

"I am," I said. Dad back flipped away a few times. "I won't go easy on you this time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Whipping out his bo staff, dad instantly attacked. I dodged sideways to avoid getting hit. I jumped back when he spun around and aimed the butt end at my muzzle. My usual method was dodge dad's attacks and wait for an opening usually behind him, where he was most vulnerable. Instead, I opted to take the staff away from him. Jumping sideways with my mouth wide open and fangs exposed, I turned my body around in an odd angle and grabbed the staff with my jaws. I growled and pulled as hard as I could. I was almost surprised it came free from Slade's hands so easily.

With the bo staff still in my mouth, I spun around and aimed the free end at him. Dad easily grabbed it and pulled it out of my mouth. He spun around and swung it at my head. I quickly turned it to the side to dodge. Rolling sideways once, I got back on my paws and tried to run behind dad. He tried to hit me with the staff as we both moved around in a circle, each trying to get the upper hand. When Slade aimed low at my legs, I jumped over the staff as it passed and then turned towards him once back on my paws. Taking a few running steps towards him, I pounced, fangs exposed.

I was suddenly kicked from the side. I was sent flying. Crashing into the floor, I rolled over and landed on my stomach. I shook my head to clear it and then looked up to see Robin standing in front of dad. Growling lightly, I was about to ask him why he did that, but dad grabbed his arm roughly and jerked it behind his back. Robin cried out in pain.

"What did you think you were doing, hm?" Slade asked. "How dare you interrupt my son's fight."

Dad pushed Robin forward. The teen crashed onto his stomach, his arm against his back flopping down beside him. He rolled over into a sitting position. I stepped up beside dad and glared at him.

"I-I thought he was going to hurt you," he said. "You would be dead if his teeth bit you."

I snorted.

"I've bitten dad several times," I said. "I couldn't hurt him even if I tried."

Robin carefully got to his feet.

"R-Right; sorry," he said. "It won't happen again."

Breathing out with my nose harshly, I turned around and walked back to the wall to watch the rest of training. Clearly still angry at Robin, dad didn't hold back. The kid could hardly get a punch in. The more I watched, the more I wondered why Slade chose him to be his predecessor.

Finally, at eight-fifteen, the day had come to an end and it was time for dinner. Slade, Robin, and I headed for the kitchen in silence. Arriving there five minutes later, I saw Wintergreen setting the table. I gave him a smile, which he returned. Dad sat Robin down in his chair as I nudged mine out with my muzzle. Dad went to help Wintergreen with dinner. I sat down and yawned widely.

"Who's the old guy?" Robin asked in a low whisper to me.

I glanced at Wintergreen.

"That's dad's butler, Wintergreen," I said. "He's like the grandfather I never had. He's sixty-five and does the cleaning and the cooking."

Slade returned to the table, Robin's plate in hand. He set it down in front of him. Robin stared down at his dinner, which consisted of a chicken breast, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a piece of warm bread with butter on it.

"Yes, I expect you to eat it all," dad said, walking back to the stove.

Groaning quietly, Robin picked up his fork and began eating his potatoes.

"Did you save a chicken leg for me?" I asked. Walking over to the counter, Wintergreen picked up the dry chicken leg bone and then set it on the table in front of me. "Thank you." I picked up the bone and got down from the chair. I pushed it back in. "Night."

I left the kitchen, leaving a slightly intimidated Robin behind with dad and Wintergreen. I shook my head in amusement. Reaching my room five minutes later, I walked through the sliding door and walked over to my warm, comfy bed. Placing the bone on the floor, I grabbed the edge of the big black blanket and pulled it back. Pushing my nose under it, I made an opening big enough for my body to fit in. I grabbed my bone and got up on my bed. Curling up, I pulled the covers over me a bit and then began gnawing on my bone. I gripped it with my front paws, grinding my fangs against it.

Minutes later, the bone cracked. Sliding my teeth under the crack, I pulled it to the right and then broke it off. I bit at the marrow and sharpened my teeth. Soon over half the bone was destroyed and pieces littered my bed. Stopping for the night, I picked up the pieces and placed them on my bedside table. I then opened my mouth wide and yawned long and loud for five seconds.

"Time for bed," I muttered.

Making an even bigger opening as I stood up, I turned around in a circle a few times before plopping down with half my body inside the gap. I inhaled deeply, buried my head deeper in the blanket, and then closed my tired eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Mentions of rape! Nothing graphic, promise!

I wasn't going to bother with this account anymore, but I was re-reading this story and decided to continue the revamp for it. So here ya go, next chapter

**RockyVRWolf**

* * *

The next few weeks went by slowly. Robin was getting better at not being late for training. After a while he actually started arriving early, which was pretty good. I hadn't been able to fight him yet, but dad didn't think he was ready for that yet. It was now four in the afternoon. Tilting my head sideways and down, I scratched my ear with my back paw, my eyes closed. When I put it back down and looked up, I saw Robin flying into the pool backwards. A large splash rose up when he fell through the surface. After a few seconds he came back up, coughing and spluttering.

"I-It's freezing!" Robin shouted.

I shook my head, standing up and walking towards the edge of the pool. The water wasn't _that_ cold.

"Don't be a baby," I said, sitting down. Robin was shivering. "Going to come out now?"

Coughing, Robin tried swimming back to the edge. It took him a while. Grabbing the edge with his hands a few seconds later, he forced himself up, splashing water onto the floor. I closed my right eye as water hit me in the face. Robin's teeth were chattering, fast and loud.

"C-Cold…"

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" I asked. "I would rather avoid getting wet."

"W-Well y-you're…h-helpful…" Slade appeared beside me. "C-Can I have a t-towel, p-please?"

"Sir," I added with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, th-th-that…" Robin stuttered.

"Yes, I suppose so," Slade said. "Stay here."

Dad left. Robin sat down, wrapping his wet arms around himself. I scratched my neck again.

"Y-You do that a-a lot," Robin said. "F-Fleas?"

I shook my head after the itch was gone.

"Nah, usually does it when something big is going to happen," I said. "Usually it's bad."

"W-Wonderful." Dad soon returned with a large, black towel. He threw it on Robin's head. "Th-Thank you, s-sir."

Slade reached into his belt and pulled out a rubber, red ring from his belt. My tail instantly wagged at seeing it. Robin was frantically drying his hair. Getting up, I looked at Slade eagerly. Like a Frisbee, he chucked the ring. Spinning around, I chased after it, knocking Robin over as I passed. Ignoring the crash behind me, I jumped into the air and caught the ring. I fell back down and skid around on my paws when I landed. I then ran back, ignoring Robin's glare at me. After taking the ring from my mouth, dad threw it and I chased after it again. For the next ten minutes I played fetch, Robin watching in fascination after a while. I never missed a single throw.

As I started coming back, Robin said, "You're really good at that."

I stopped in front of Slade and Robin, dropping the toy.

"Two years of practice," I said. "It's fun, you should try it sometime."

Robin frowned.

"Yeah right." I quickly headbutted him in the side. "Whoa!" I laughed when Robin fell back into the pool, getting wet all over again. He resurfaced. "R-Rocky!" I stuck my tongue out playfully at him before picking up the ring and trotting away. "C-Can I get b-back at him, please?"

Looking over my shoulder as I headed upstairs, I saw dad grab Robin's hand and help him out of the pool.

"Tomorrow, maybe."

Grinning, I turned my head back around and headed up the stairs. I needed some fresh air, so I headed for the front door of the underground hideout. The sun beams came through the thicket of pine trees. I was a big fan of the summer months. In the forest, it wasn't too hot like it was in the city. It was more muggy but I liked it that way. Setting the toy down by the door, I stretched and yawned before going to the tree stump and jumping onto it. A beam of sunlight was almost always on it, which provided a wonderful napping spot. Birds chirped around me in the trees. I watched a squirrel scamper up a tree and a hawk let out a cry as it flew out of its nest. Closing my eyes, I lifted my muzzle and allowed the beams to warm my body. The wind blowing through my fur felt wonderful too.

Soon I felt like the world I was born in was left behind and only I and the sun existed. This always seemed to happen. Then, any second, a black wolf would appear and stand directly in front of me, like a mirror image of myself. Opening my eyes, I saw her. She stared intently at me with her forest green eyes. Every time she appeared, my ears drooped and I felt sad. I wasn't sure why this happened. I didn't recognize her. Not once had I seen another wolf, but she always made me feel this way. I could never understand it. Next came the head tilt backwards. Closing her eyes, the black wolf started to howl, sending a chill down my spine. Every time she did this, I would stand up and howl with her.

"AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then I would come back to the land of the living, staring up at the sun as it came through the trees and the wolf gone. I really wished I could understand all of this and why it was happening to me. It was just really annoying, not knowing. What did it all mean?

My ears perked up. Looking over my shoulder, I saw what was making the strange humming sound. A white ball was floating in the air by my head. Standing on my stump, I turned and sniffed it. I blinked in confusion. The scent was very strong and it was nothing I had ever smelled before. It was almost…mesmerizing.

"Master Rocky?" Jerking my head around, I saw Wintergreen looking at me. "What is that?"

I looked back at the strange ball.

"I don't know," I said. "It just appeared next to me." Wintergreen stepped up beside me and reached cautiously for it. "Don't touch it," I warned. "I don't think it's safe."

Wintergreen lowered his hand.

"I think Master Slade will want to see this," he said.

"Eh, I don't think-"

The front door opened.

"I've been calling you for five minutes."

Wintergreen and I turned to dad, who closed the door.

"Master Slade, come look at this," Wintergreen said.

Why couldn't they just leave it alone? I found it and I didn't think it was important. Dad stopped in front of the ball. Wintergreen and I watched as he examined it with just his eye. He then lifted his hand and gently touched it. The ball suddenly bolted forward, knocking into a tree. My eyes widened in surprise. What in the world was it? I suddenly smelled blood. I turned to Slade. His pointer finger was bleeding, part of the glove gone. My ears fell back.

"Well, we can safely say it can't be touched," dad said, gingerly touching his finger. "It was just a scratch." I slowly looked back at the tree. A hole had been made from the impact of the ball. Were there more like it somewhere? Where had it even come from? Out of thin air? And why did it appear after the black wolf did? I was so confused. "We will worry about it later. Come inside."

I watched as Slade walked away. Wintergreen soon followed. Checking to make sure there weren't anymore of the strange balls, I jumped off the stump, grabbed the toy, and walked in after my family, tons of questions forming in my head.

* * *

A week passed since the strange ball appeared. It hadn't returned, much to my relief. A part of me believed it came after seeing the black wolf. I didn't mention any of it to Robin. He was very busy anyway, what with training and dad discussing his first assignment outside the hideout in a few nights. The item in question was called a thermal blaster. It fired a red beam that could destroy even the strongest of material. It was very dangerous, that was for sure. Dad could destroy bridges, buildings, dams, anything he wanted to get rid of. It was very unstable.

I was currently upstairs with Wintergreen when dad entered. My heart seemed to ache as I sensed his ashamed feeling, which was strange because I've never felt him this way. He was never ashamed of anything.

"Is something wrong sir?" Wintergreen asked.

"Come with me," Slade said to him. I stood up, my ears back. It felt like something had gone horribly wrong. "Rocky, you stay here."

"But dad-"

"Stay," he barked.

"What is _wrong_ Master Wilson?" Wintergreen asked.

"Not in front of my son," dad said angrily.

They left the room, Wintergreen arguing with dad. I wanted to follow them, to see why dad seemed so freaked out, but I held myself back. I never disobeyed his orders before and I wasn't going to start now. But what did dad have to tell Wintergreen that he couldn't tell me? I could only guess that it was because it was _really_ bad, but what could be worse than someone getting hurt?

_Maybe someone you know is hurt. By the way, where's Robin?_

Could that be it? Was Robin hurt? But that seemed strange to not tell me about it. It wasn't like I hadn't gotten hurt before. I just didn't understand. So I sat down and waited for one of them to come back and explain what was going on. I just didn't expect to see Wintergreen enter the living room with a suitcase in his hand. Dad entered soon after, his eye narrowed. I now sensed his anger.

"William, don't do this to me," he said. "I can't-"

I stepped back at seeing Wintergreen's face when he turned on dad.

"You should have thought of that _before_ you hurt that boy, Slade," he said angrily. "I have stood by and watched you ruin his life, but no more. I will not be a part of this anymore."

"But Wintergreen-"

"Good_-bye_, Mr. Wilson."

Turning on his heel, Wintergreen stormed to the door, pulled it open, and slammed it shut behind him. Dad stared at it for a long time in silence, expecting him to come back. But the door remained closed. My ears fell down all the way, a small whine escaping my throat. Dad slowly hung his head. I stepped up beside him and looked up.

"Is Wintergreen coming back?" I asked.

Slade stared at the door a few seconds longer before turning around and walking away. I turned sideways to stare after him, more confused then ever now. Why wasn't anyone telling me anything? But Robin was hurt and I was determined to figure out why. I quickly went to his room, but he wasn't there. I checked the hospital wing, the training room, and even Wintergreen's room, but he wasn't there. Going to the control room, I was going to look at the cameras that were in every room, but dad was already there, sitting slouched in the chair. He had his head in his hand as he stared at a screen that showed his room. Lying in his bed was Robin, tossing and turning under the heavy blanket. Sitting next to the chair, I looked at the screen, my ears folded back. Dad's hand landed on top of my head suddenly. He moved it gently over my head, petting me. I looked up at him.

"Robin is sick," he said. "He has been in the dark for too long. Without the sun on him these last two weeks, he has been slowly losing his strength and today was too much for his immune system. He has a high fever and is half-conscious." I looked back at the screen. Robin was breathing heavy and hard, sweat all over his face. "I knocked him down and ordered him to get up. When he didn't, my anger got the best of me. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late." I slowly looked over at dad when he said, "I raped Robin."

My heart and mind froze. I stared at dad with wide, shocked eyes. Quickly getting up, I stepped away from him, getting low to the floor.

"Wh-What?!" Slade looked at me, his eye full of shame. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny! Y-You wouldn't…you couldn't have-! You-! That's why Wintergreen left wasn't it?! He left because of you!"

"Rocky, calm down."

I growled at him.

"No! How could you do this?! How could you drive him away?! Dammit dad, you hurt Robin!"

Slade stood up.

"It was a stupid mistake-"

I stepped away from him, making him stop.

"You don't _make_ mistakes dad!" I yelled.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! You did it on purpose! Why?! Why would you do that?! With you there are no mistakes or accidents! Don't lie to me!"

Slade suddenly punched the machine beside him with the bottom of his fist.

"I'm not lying!" he said angrily. "This is why I told you emotions make you mess things up. Anger makes people do stupid things Rocky. I can't take back what I did to him, but I am not lying. I've made mistakes in the past and I'll make mistakes in the future. Don't _ever_ call me something I'm not! Do you understand me?"

I growled lowly at him, not wanting to believe him.

"No, dad, I _don't_ understand," I said, hurt. "Stop lying."

Dad sighed.

"I swear I'm not," he said quietly. "You have to believe me. _Please_."

I was shocked. Dad never said 'please', about anything. He wasn't one to beg, but he had said it. I looked at the floor, my eyes narrowing in sadness.

"Do families usually hurt their families?" I asked softly.

There was a pause. I then heard dad sit down and then sigh.

"No, Rocky. Never on purpose anyway," he said.

We were quiet for a long time. I sat down, wrapping my tail around my waist.

"Is Wintergreen going to come back?" I asked sadly.

There was a pause.

"No."

I closed my eyes and whined. First my real father, then my mother, and now Wintergreen. None of them could or would come back to me. I now understood why dad made Robin stay here. He didn't want me to be lonely. All he wanted was a family. But now…it looked like we could never have one. Everyone so far had abandoned me and I worried that dad would be next.

_Please don't leave me…because I'll die if you do.

* * *

_

Two chapter updates today (night). 2nd coming right up


	5. Chapter 5

Again, if you prefer 3rd person as apposed to 1st, I will take the time to change it

* * *

Robin's fever had gotten worse in just two days. Dad said he had to sweat it out by being bundled up in bed with the heavy blankets on in the room that was currently sucking up all the heat in the place. I wanted to rest with him but I panted way too loud, it was too hot. I spent the majority of my time either outside chasing squirrels and birds or having my usual twenty laps in the swimming pool. However, being distracted like this didn't stop me from missing Wintergreen. Despite what dad said, I hardly spoke to him. I was still mad at him for what he did. I only feared Robin would be less forgiving than me.

* * *

It was now day six since Robin collapsed. The fever broke yesterday, which I was glad for. The cool air was back on in the room, but it was still fairly warm. I was lying beside him, my muzzle on his chest to keep him warm. His breathing was back to normal. My ear suddenly twitched and then turned towards Robin's face. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were clenched and small noises came out of his mouth. Lifting my head, I sat up and moved closer to him as I stretched my neck up and back. I then got up and stepped forward. Leaning my muzzle down, I lightly licked his cheek, hoping to wake him. Robin groaned and turned his face away. So I licked his ear instead, adding a little more wetness.

"S-Stop…" My tail wagged at hearing his voice. I nuzzed the side of his head with the front of mine, pushing my wet nose against his neck a few times. "Wh-What are you…d-doing?" Lifting my head, I looked at his tired face. His eyes were partly open, his pupils filling almost the entire iris. They were somewhat faded too. He closed his eyes when I licked his face. "Ngh, q-quit…"

"Then wake up sleepy bum," I said with a wag of my tail. Robin blinked his eyes open several times. "You okay?"

Robin turned his head away and then to me.

"Wh-Where am I?"

I sat down.

"Dad's room," I said. My eyes widened when Robin bolted up. "H-Hey, slow down. You've been unconscious with a fever for days." Robin's head jerked forward. He grabbed it in his hands. "I told you so."

Robin growled.

"Wh-Where is h-he? Where's that d-damn-?"

I quirked an eye.

"You must be delirious or something," I said. "Maybe you should-"

I stood up quickly when Robin glared at me.

"Don't you know what he did to me?!" My ears fell. "That look says it all! Get out!"

I whined.

"Don't take your anger out on my son." Jerking my head around, I saw Slade step up to the foot of the bed. I felt Robin flinch away. "Don't strain yourself. You've been asleep for six days."

I looked at Robin, who was glaring so deeply at dad that it worried me. I noticed him shaking.

"Robin, please don't-"

"I _hate_ you-"

"He didn't mean it-"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled. "Whatever he's told you is a Goddamn lie!"

"Both of you, stop it," dad warned. I lowered my gaze. "I made a mistake that I won't be repeating. I am sorry for what I did and I promise you that it will _never _happen again. You have my word, Robin."

I felt most of the anger leave the room. Glancing at Robin, I saw him wrap his arms tightly around his stomach.

"I won't forgive you," he said softly.

"And I don't expect you to," Slade said, placing a hand on my head. I looked at him. "You can hate me all you want, but don't take it out on my son. He cares about you." I looked at Robin. After a few seconds, he laid back down on his side, keeping his arms wrapped around him. "Rocky will keep you company until you are ready to get up and become healthy again. If it makes you feel any better, he will help you instead of me." Robin nodded. "Alright then. Be careful and don't move too fast. We don't need you collapsing into unconsciousness again."

After gently tugging my ear with his hand, Slade turned around and left, the door sliding closed behind him. I looked at Robin, who didn't move.

"You should take a nice warm bath," I said with a soft smile. "That will make you feel better."

Getting off the bed, I headed for dad's bathroom.

"Do you really care about me?"

Stopping, I looked over at Robin, who stared solemnly at me. I smiled, my tail wagging.

"Isn't that what families do?" I asked.

Robin blinked soft and slow. Not expecting an answer, I went into the bathroom, put the plug in the drain, and then started the water, using my mouth to move the knob. I suddenly cringed when I heard Robin retch. He coughed violently. Looking over, I saw that he had, thankfully, made it to the toilet before he vomited whatever was left inside him. He then spit.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting down and hugging the bowl.

"It's okay," I said. Stepping up to him, I pushed my head under his arm and lifted it. "You'll feel better soon."

I sat down beside him, gently rubbing my head against his chest. Robin then started petting my head in between my ears.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said. "And Slade, I guess…"

I licked his cheek.

"Don't worry," I said. "I yelled at him too."

Robin smiled weakly at me briefly.

"I think the bathtub is overflowing."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was getting there. I lowered my head and crawled out from his arm backwards. Turning to the tub, I turned off the faucet. Robin crawled over and tested the temperature. After taking his hand out, he flicked his fingers at me, getting my face wet. I shook my head.

"That's for pushing me into the pool," he said with a small chuckle.

I grinned at him, my tail sweeping the floor.

"Just get in." Getting up, I turned to the door. "I'll give you privacy."

"Thanks." I left the bathroom, using my back paw to close the door part way. I waited, my back to the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the water move around steadily. I stretched and yawned. For the next forty-five minutes I lay on my stomach, waiting for Robin to come out. He soon called out to me. "Towel?"

"There's a built-in closet by the sink," I said. There was a long pause. "Are you okay in there?"

I heard Robin heave a heavy sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about it." My ears drooped slightly. "I don't want to believe it happened. I was half-conscious but it still hurt." Robin paused. "I can't stand the thought of being alone with him."

I tilted my head back to look at the door.

"You won't be," I said. "I'll make sure you stay safe; promise."

There was another pause.

"Thank you."

I smiled.

"You're welcome." Looking away, I waited for him to come out. When he did, he had a towel around his waist. "Stay here and I'll get you something to wear from your room."

"Okay."

I left dad's room, went down a few hallways, and then made it to Robin's room. Going to his dresser, I grabbed the handle with my teeth and pulled it open. Reaching in, I grabbed a pair of black boxers and then closed the drawer with my head. I returned to dad's room. Robin was sitting on the other side, using a second towel to dry his hair. I set the boxers next to him. I then turned my back and waited for him to pull them on.

"I think dinner should be ready soon," I said. "You'll be stuck with soup for a few days." I turned to him as he dried his chest. I blinked at the bruises and the scar around his left breast. "Did dad cause those wounds last week?"

Robin paused and looked at his body.

"One or two bruises probably," he said. He pointed to the scar. "That was caused by a bullet about a year ago."

I blinked.

"Who shot you?" I asked.

Robin waved his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, standing and then lying in bed. "You can hang out with me I guess."

I smiled.

"Okay." I grabbed a mouthful of the towel and put it in the bathroom before getting into bed next to Robin. He was almost falling asleep when I placed my head on his chest. "You don't mind that I call Slade 'dad' do you?"

Robin started petting my head and the back of my neck.

"It just sounds strange to me," he said, his eyes never opening. "But I don't care either way." Lifting my head, I licked Robin's hand. "You're weird."

I nudged it with my head.

"Hey, I talk when apparently other wolves don't," I said, putting my head back down. "You're pretty weird too."

Robin was now petting my muzzle.

"Yeah…"

Robin's hand was starting to slow down. He ran it over my eyes, head, and down my neck. After a few more gentle strokes, his hand stopped completely. The steady up and down movement of his chest told me he had fallen back to sleep. I was glad that he had to be honest. I could sense just how weak he still was. It showed easily on his skin; pale, dry, and the bruises and scar seemed to pop out more. And, every so often, his body would flinch, like someone had shocked him. I felt bad for him, that was for sure.

"Did he fall back to sleep?" Slowly lifting my head, I looked at Slade. I hadn't even heard the door open. "It's just as well."

"Yeah, he could hardly stay standing," I said. I put my head back down and looked at him. "He's very pale too."

Dad put a hand to Robin's forehead. He held it there for a few seconds.

"He should be up tomorrow, but we won't go back into training for two more days after," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You will have to steal the thermal blaster tomorrow, otherwise it will be gone from Jump City."

"Okay."

Dad stared at Robin for a long time. I closed my eyes, sighing out of my nose.

"I will never be like a father to him now."

My ear twitched at hearing dad say that. So my theory was right. Slade only wanted a family. I guess it would just be him and me, not him, Robin, and me. We could be a very dysfunctional family but I didn't think that would abide very well. I guess it wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Robin was finally able to walk around without getting exhausted right away. He didn't have the strength to eat breakfast, but lunch had been way smoother. It was now past dinner and I was about to go out to get the thermal blaster.

"If the Titans show up, be careful of Starfire and Raven's powers," Robin said to me in the living room as he sat on the couch with a pillow on the arm rest and a blanket around him. "And Beast Boy can turn into any animal, alive or extinct. Cyborg usually uses hand-to-hand combat but will use his sonic cannon at times. I hope they don't show up."

I nodded, forgetting that dad was trying to put a listening device into my ear. I apologized before becoming still again.

"I'll be in and out fast," I said.

Once the ear piece was in place, Slade stood up.

"Once you reach the vault, I will deactivate the lock," he said. "Robin and I will be able to view and talk to you from here in case the Titans do show up."

"Okay," I said enthusiastically. "And stay _far _away from Robin."

Dad snorted, but sat in the chair farthest from Robin on the couch. Robin smiled softly and wished me luck. Nodding, I headed out, the front door closing behind me. I had been to the city once with dad a while back, but I knew where the thermal blaster was kept. It was all a matter of getting into the building without being seen. Luckily the place closed at night and the guards were few. I arrived at the front door within twenty minutes.

"_The door is unlocked," _dad said into my ear.

Making sure no one was near-by, I pushed open the door with my head and crept my way inside. The building was a tall tower with a walkway on one side at the top. It took ten minutes to run up the stairs. I had to use them because the elevators were shut down at night. Luckily, I was a fast runner and I chewed my nails, so they didn't clink against the stone. I suddenly cringed when I heard Robin vomit.

"His stomach doesn't like him very much," I whispered.

"_Indeed." _There was a pause. _"I deactivated the locks. I will tend to Robin."_

"Okay."

Making it to the vault, I crept inside and avoided any infra-red beams. I soon reached the other side. With my paw, I pushed the glass aside and easily slid inside from the small gap. Placing my paws up on the pedestal, I turned my head sideways and grabbed the thermal blaster. Once I got down, I turned around, easily made it out, and ran towards the exit. About halfway to the door, I tripped and fell, dropping the thermal blaster, which ricocheted across the floor.

"_What was that?"_

I slowly got to my paws.

"Sorry; tripped," I whispered.

"_This is no time to mess up son."_

I snorted quietly as I approached the blaster.

"I'm not trying to," I said angrily. I picked up the thermal blaster when I heard someone shout. "Uh-oh."

"_You know I don't like that word,"_ dad said.

"Too badth!"

Turning around, I decided to run all the way around to the other side, hearing guards chase after me. I was much faster than them and would easily get away. Reaching the door out onto the walkway, I slid to a stop when a big silhouette got in my way. Something appeared, floating, beside it. I had seen images of the Titans. The ones in front were Cyborg and Raven.

"What the heck?"

Glancing behind me, I saw Beast Boy and Starfire. The guards appeared behind them.

"Give back the thermal blaster!" one guard yelled.

Growling, I quickly turned to the door and jumped through. The doors banged open and the Titans chased after me.

"We will handle the intruder," I heard Starfire tell the guards.

Rolling my eyes, I ran faster.

"Stop!" Cyborg shouted. Looking over my shoulder, I smirked. The Titans skid to a halt. "Huh?"

Reaching the end of the walkway, I pushed off against the edge and jumped off. I flew far into the air, the thermal blaster clenched tightly in my jaws.

"Dudes, that wolf jumped!"

Down below was another roof. I started to descend. Bracing my paws and legs, I touched down, falling sideways as my paws slipped. I rolled a few times before landing on my stomach, my body curled. Stumbling upright, I looked up and over at the walkway and saw the Titans staring over at me. I snorted in triumph, knowing that I shocked all of them.

"_That's my good boy."_

There was a pause.

"_You scared the crap out of me you know," _Robin said weakly.

I chuckled behind the blaster.

"Thorry."

"_Come home."_

Nodding, I stared up at the Titans one more time before turning around and walking away.

* * *

After I got back, I sat on the floor in front of Robin, who was curled up on the couch, his blanket wrapped warmly around him. He was petting my head gently. I placed my muzzle on the cushion so that he could reach easily.

"You sure know how to jump," he said tiredly.

"Yeah."

Robin let a breath out of his nose.

"I don't know if I can fall asleep," he said. "I feel…restless. I guess that's what happens you've been in bed so long."

I glanced at the front door out of the corner of my eye. Dad was busy trying to stabilize the thermal blaster in the lab. I got an idea.

"Hey, wrap your blanket around you and we'll go outside," I said, standing.

I headed for the door.

"Slade won't mind?" Robin asked.

I stopped to look at him over my shoulder. I smiled.

"Nah, as long as you don't try and escape or run away, you'll be fine."

I could feel Robin's reluctant-ness as he stood up, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and walked after me. We walked to the door. Robin pushed it open and we stepped into the crisp night air. The moonlight was scarcely visible through the thicket of trees. Going to my stump, I sat down on it and waited. Robin sat on the ground next to me.

"Do you come out here often?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I said with a small smile. "On the night of full moons I come out onto the roof of the hideout and howl at it. I like coming out here during the day when I'm not doing something else."

"Sounds nice," Robin said. He sighed. Glancing at him, I saw his head hanging, his unspiked hair falling over his face. "I hate this."

"Hate what exactly?" I asked.

"Just…everything," he said, making wild gestures with his arms and hands. "I hate this place, the still and quiet, me! This is _not_ me!" He looked at me when I stayed quiet. "Wouldn't you hate it if someone said you couldn't be Slade's son anymore and that you had no choice in the matter?!"

My eyes shifted back and forth a few times before looking at him.

"Who would?" I asked.

"It's a hypothetical question," Robin said, sounding annoyed.

I shrugged.

"I guess so," I said. "But hating everything? Now that's just silly."

Looking away and hiding his face in his arms, Robin muttered, "Never mind then."

Shrugging again, I turned my gaze back to the forest. Two deer were a few feet away, grazing. A few bats flew through the air, screeching as they used sonar to find food. Frogs and crickets were singing almost in every direction.

Pouting slightly for a few seconds, I said, "You know…it's not still and quiet." Robin snorted. "It sounds like a symphony or something. I can hear the deer eating grass, bats searching for food, and the frogs and the crickets. They sound nice, don't they?" After a few seconds I felt Robin look up. "It sounds like they're singing, don't they?"

There was a pause.

"Hmmh, yeah, it does."

I smiled.

"Yeah…"


End file.
